Glonor (Fragmented)
Glonor is an Av-Matoran working as an Order of Mata Nui Agent living in Fragmented Universe . History Early Life Similar to most other Av-Matoran, Glonor came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe for some time before he was later placed in the Universe Core with the other Av-Matoran. Glonor lived with the other Matoran of Light in relative peace for 40,000 years - under the protection of the Toa Mata until the Time Slip occurred. In this time he developed a strong friendship with another Av-Matoran named Tollubo. Post Time-Slip Approximately 60,000 years ago, when the Time Slip occurred, Tollubo was amongst the minority of the Av-Matoran who was separated from the rest of his tribe, who were situated on the Southern Continent. He was relocated to Vacca-Nui where he found employment working in the island's military forces as a Military Official, a demanding and barbarous position involving detective work within the armed forces and regular fieldwork. As the world of warfare was a new concept to Glonor, he swiftly found himself out of place amongst fellow Military Officials, who were all battle-hardened, bitter Generals. Seeking to adopt a fresher approach to his work, the Av-Matoran began rigorous military training, applying himself wholeheartedly to each task, and even becoming involved in the forensics behind the occasional Military-associated homicide. Being itinerant by nature, Glonor often relocated his place of residence within Vacca-Nui and, depending on his assignments, in other areas of the Matoran Universe. As such, he became extremely adaptable to abrupt changes. He was then moved to nearby island, on assighment to perform recon of the beings there. He blended into a nearby village, to help proform on his mission. The Turaga of the village then went insane and shipped the whole village off to Karzahni to be "fixed." Karzahni Upon his arrival in Karzahni, he was "fixed." He was then givin his Electro Axes to defend himself. He was then placed on Voya Nui with other Matoran. He aided the contruction of a village. He was there for about three or four months until other Matoran arrived. Cro To be added. Obscurity To be added Abilities and Traits As an Av-Matoran, Glonor has the ability to change how the color of his armor appeared. He had been trained to use this ability reflexively, helping keep his elemental affiliation secret. Glonor could also channel small amounts of Light energy through his hands or tools, though his ability was only accessible whilst in the Universe Core. Glonor also spent years of his life training to reach peak physical capability. He is an unrivaled marksman who is capable of using any form of projectile weapon with considerable accuracy, respect and precision. Mask and Tools Glonor wears a Kanohi Iden, Mask of Spirit. If he were ever to be transformed into a Toa, Glonor would have the ability for his soul to leave his body. Upon his arrival in Karzahni, he was given a pair of Electro Axes to defend himself. He now carries an energy firearm. Appearances *''Before the Morning'' - First Appearance *''Fallen Heroes'' *''Haunted Origins'' *''Echoes in the Past'' *''Obscurity'' *''The Arker Chronicles'' *''Reconstruction'' *''Fulfillment'' *''We Fall Down'' Trivia *Glonor belongs to BobTheDoctor27, who very kindly allowed Invader39 to use in his story. *Glonor's Early Life and most of his Post Time-Slip sections were written by BobTheDoctor27. *His Voya Nui model is based on Glonor's prototype, and his current form is almost exactly BobTheDoctor's current form. Alternate Counterparts *Glonor (Core Universe) *Glonor (Remains Alternate Universe) *Glonor (Rebellion Alternate Universe) *Glonor (Fractures Alternate Universe) Category:Fragmented Alternate Universe Category:Av-Matoran Category:Light Category:Itinerant Characters